


Axe

by phantomofhogwarts



Series: TUActober 2020 [13]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e07 Öga for Öga, Gen, How Do I Tag, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TUActober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: tuactober, Tumblr: tuactober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Five makes a balance of his life while he kills the board. Maybe the axe he was using had more meaning than he thought...Inspired by the prompts for TUActober 2020 by @/totallyevan on TumblrDay 15 - Axe
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Series: TUActober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950505
Kudos: 19





	Axe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short, but I apologize for the angst...

His life could be separated in two parts: before the Commission and after the Commission. Or, before the apocalypse and after the apocalypse. Maybe even as before time travel and after time travel. Perhaps, as an actual adult and as an adult stuck in a boy’s body? Five couldn’t say for sure anymore, but he always thought about his life splitted between two different times. 

He still remembered how he defied his father on saying how he was ready to time travel and not caring about his warnings. How many times he tried to sleep in the apocalypse but couldn’t because of that? In the dark and silent night, his father’s words would always come back to his mind: “I told you so…”

Then, he joined the Commission and became a killer. Yes, that was the correct way to say that. He still remembered the shock on Luther’s face when he said he didn’t have a code on who to kill, he was only doing all of that to go back and save his family. He would never admit to anyone, but every single day at the missions sent by the Commission, the only thing that kept him strong enough to keep doing that was the memory of seeing his siblings dead in the middle of those rocks. All of them died for nothing, the world couldn’t be saved. 

Most of the days he would drown his sadness with alcohol, even though he knew that wasn’t healthy at all. But, how else would he stop blaming himself for everything that happened? 

The years passed, he had too many killings to keep counting and he grew old. Well, not old enough to finally retire and go back to his original plan. So, he kept going, always remembering why he agreed to do all of that in the first place.

Then, one day, he decided that was enough. He finally discovered how to go back in the time and so he did. The problem is that he got stuck into his 13 year old body. But, that wasn’t important at the moment, he finally had a chance to save his siblings and the world.

However, everything had gone wrong. They failed to stop the apocalypse and Five had one last desperate idea to save them. So, he traveled back in time again as one last resort. It was a shot in the dark, but the alternative would be to see all of them dead. This was something he wished to never see again.

Nevertheless, he was wrong again and lost all his siblings through the 60’s. The worst of everything was to see them fighting, losing and dying once again. The last thing he wanted to see was happening again and he failed to avoid that one more time. 

Another mission began on how to track them and get them to work together to stop another apocalypse, the Doomsday this time. He was running out of options and time was something he couldn’t waste anymore. That was when he realized there was only one way to stop all of that and keep his family safe. It was the last thing he wanted to do, he thought he was finally free of that. But, the reward was so tempting, it would be his last sacrifice to save the ones he loved. Even if he would never admit to any of them.

While he stared at the axe at the wall, he saw his last hopes of letting his past as a killer being shattered in front of his eyes. While he attacked the board, his siblings were the only thing in his mind. One last time for doing this, for his siblings, then he would be free. Then, he would protect all of them.

“Whatever she offered you, I’ll double it! Triple it!”

“I’m not doing this for money!”

Maybe that axe in his hands would work as a way to cut off that part of his life and he would finally be able to live with his family. That was a price he was willing to pay.


End file.
